User talk:GonzosNoze
Hey I am new here and I'm wondering what's your favorite show out of all of them plus I'm wondering why that Jay234 guy was being mean.How did you get to meet Bert and Ernie? Danke! Thanks for fixing Ich träum' von Gummistiefeln. Can we translate "von" as "by", as in "Songs by Samson"? "Songs from Samson" sounds strange to me, but I didn't want to be inaccurate. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, of course. I just didn't catch it. Thanks! — Julian (talk) 01:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I only know a little German (He's over there.) Seriously, can you check Lieder aus der Sesamstrasse und Andere Lustige Songs and see if it's translated right? I think it's only a partial cover album, and the rest are general kids' songs. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 07:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ha! It took me about three minutes to get "who" was over there. Sheesh! And what a creepy album cover; I hope it's nothing official. Things I noticed: Yeah, there's definitely non-Sesame songs on there, but I'm pretty sure that "Wenn mich die Angst beschleicht" is "I Whistle a Happy Tune", even though Die schönsten Lieder (1994) calls it "Ich pfeif' ein frohes Lied" ("Wenn mich die Angst beschleicht" is actually a part of the lyrics). And who the heck thought that "A B C D E F G H I J K L" would be "Near and Far"? If we're guessing here, I'd much rather guess "ABC-DEF-GHI." Everything else looks good to me though. — Julian (talk) 12:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Stop Stop editing my work!It's really hard to remember about that stuff so stop erasing it!! Love ,jAy234 :Julian, don't worry about this -- I blocked Jay234. -- Danny (talk) 05:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh boy. Thanks! — Julian (talk) 12:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Bed of Roses What a fantastic picture of the float from The Tournament of Roses Parade. Wherever did you find it? -- Nate (talk) 14:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't. Danny did. I just added the mention of Sweetums' appearance in the article. But I agree, the float (Piggy!) looks amazing. And I, too, would like to know where Danny found it. — Julian (talk) 22:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh...nevermind. lol. -- Nate (talk) 22:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ugly Betty Hey, speaking of Ugly Betty, we could add a section for it to Minor TV Mentions if you can identify what episode this is from. —Scott (talk) 00:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I found it on Wikiquote :) —Scott (talk) 00:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. Cool. — Julian (talk) 00:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :That video compilation of yours reminded me to finally add Keith Olbermann and Countdown with Keith Olbermann to the Wiki. Yay! — Julian (talk) 02:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Learn something new everyday I try very hard to stay away from any news stories about Desperate Housewives, because I only just discovered how wonderful the show is last year, and I am now HOOKED! So how exciting to find out that Vanessa Williams is going to be a regular! I should have clicked when I was working on the article that the "guest appearance" was 2010, and she hasn't appeared yet, but I just figured it was from a season I've not seen all the way through yet and didn't pay attention to any of the dates. How excited am I now! Thanks for catching my goof. -- Nate (talk) 21:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. I'm just glad that she was quickly added to Desperate Housewives after they prematurely killed Ugly Betty; I loved me some Wilhelmina, and hope this new role will be just as fun. — Julian (talk) 22:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm ashamed to say I never got into Ugly Betty. I don't know if I've ever even seen an episode :( -- Nate (talk) 23:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you serious? Bad, baaaaad boy! But... you're lucky that there's TV Shack! Go watch (like right now), make it past the so-so pilot and get into the swing! I promise you'll love Marc and Amanda at least halfway through the first season, be happy about guest appearances by Judith Light, Kristin Chenoweth, Patti LuPone, Jesse Tyler Ferguson and so many more, and wish they would've never gotten the ax as the episodes wind down! And the best part, your gay card won't be revoked. ;) Seriously, give it a try! — Julian (talk) 23:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Jesse Tyler Ferguson was on Ugly Betty? That might seal the deal right there (I loved him on Broadway in Putnam County Spelling Bee. And John Tartaglia was on it too, which is always a plus. And are you in my head? You uploaded the new Maksim Chmerkovskiy screen grab after I'd been searching for a better quality pic (there is a publicity shot of him kissing her, but it's watermarked :( ), and then the Jimmy Kimmel Live shot of Oscar the Grouch, which I have two publicity shots of, but they were water marked as well, and I was searching for unmarked ones yesterday. Creepy! -- Nate (talk) 15:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ha! No, I just saw the bigger (yet pixely) image of Maks and Piggy that you uploaded and remembered that I had it recorded; so I went and took screengrabs. Oscar's appearance just happened to be on the DVD as well. Can you post links to the watermarked images anyway? I'd like to see. Also, how do you like Ugly Betty so far? ;Þ — Julian (talk) 16:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I haven't watched Betty yet. I'm trying to motivate, but I'm already a couple weeks behind on Modern Family and GLEE (which I'm ashamed of, so I need to get caught up on them before starting anything new, especially since my tv watching time is pretty much while I'm falling asleep at night.) Plus I still gotta read the third Twilight book before the movie comes out! I will get to it. Maybe I'll just rent them season by season. And here are the two Oscar pics. I've got a treasure trove of stuff I've unearthed recently, but so many of them are tagged that I can't use them, and it makes me incredibly sad (see Talk:The Ed Sullivan Show for a great example). Image:Oscar_kimmel_1.jpg Image:Oscar_kimmel_2.jpg -- Nate (talk) 16:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for the pics! Re: Modern Family, I was happy about this find of yours. And I'll take the pressure off; looks like you're puttin' plenty on yourself already. :) — Julian (talk) 17:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh I was too. I so want a page for Jesse on the wiki, but it just seems like a super stretch since that was the only photo taken at the event with Elmo near him. The show is one of my favorites, and you know my fondness for Broadway actors on here. Plus it would be another addition to the GD list for Danny. lol -- Nate (talk) 18:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Brian Henson pic Wow, what a strange picture! What's it come from? —Scott (talk) 05:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm sorry about the quality. I got the tiny thing from out of this magazine. — Julian (talk) 11:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) The Muppet Show Quartet Hey, Julian! Is "quartett" German for "card game"? When I saw Die Muppet Show Quartett, I got all excited, because I thought it was a record! -- Ken (talk) 05:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ha! Nope, I'm sorry. The German word for "card game" is "Kartenspiel." But since a quartet is any group of four, and in this game your goal is to collect all four cards that belong to a set, them semi-ancient Germans just figured to name it that. "Quartett." See this page for card samples of quartets. — Julian (talk) 23:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Wunderbar! -- Ken (talk) 04:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Julian Was bin Ich froh einen deutschen Muppet Fan gefunden zu haben, dachte fast schon es gibt keine mehr... Ich bin Stephan aus Bremen, 28 Jahre und Muppet Fan (ganz besonders Fraggles Fan) seitdem ich denken kann. Mich haben die Fraggles von der ersten Minute fasziniert und bis heute nicht mehr losgelassen. Das Thema, die Puppen, die Kulissen, die Musik, die Botschaften, der Humor all das in einer Serie, wo findet man das heutzutage noch, gerade für unsere jüngeren Leute? War ja schon froh, dass der Deutsche Markt die ersten 12 Folgen überhaupt auf DVD gepresst hat, naja und was danach kam (nämlich nix mehr) ist ja wieder typisch, ob es wirklich daran liegt, dass die Fraggles eher unbannt in Deutschland sind? Früher dachte ich immer ich bin das einzige Kind, dass diese Serie guckt. Habe so am Rande mitbekommen dass du in den Staaten warst, hast du da Bekanntschaft mit der Henson Company gemacht? Und das Bild mit Ernie und Bert, stammt aus der deutschen Produktion? Ich war letztes Jahr in New York und habe vergeblich versucht das Henson Town House zu finden, das wär was, einmal in diesen Workshop zu linsen, mein Kindheitstraum!!! Muß dazu sagen, dass ich schon als Kind ähnliche (Muppets) selber gebaut und gebastelt hab und mit den Jahren ganz gute Techniken und Ergebnisse zu Stande gebracht hab. Auch das wäre ein weiterer Traum, ein Job als Muppet Designer. Wie ist es mit Dir, bist du auch mit Muppets aufgewachsen und großer Sammler? Ich sammle eigentlich alles rund um die Fraggles, ganz besonders Dvds mit vieeeel Hintergrundmaterial (das A und O) war absolut begeistert über die Us Season Dvd Veröffentlichung von Hit. Mit soviel (vor allem Guten) Bonus Material hab ich nicht gerechnet. Nur schade dass ich mit meinem Schulenglisch nur langsam und nach vielen wiederholten anschauen folgen kann. Hast du eine Ahnung wo man gute (hinter den Kulissen) Bilder der Fraggles im Internet finden kann? Habe vor einigen Jahren bei Ebay einen riesigen Karton, voll mit Fotos und Dias der Fraggle Rock Produktion gefunden, leider für 800 Dollar:-( und somit für mich erledigt. Was mir noch fehlt ist ein originaler Fraggle:-) aber da werd ich wohl noch lange drauf warten können. Würd mich freuen mal von dir zu hören. Sonst kommt man so selten zum Fraggle/Muppet Talk, LG Stephan -- Fraggle82 (talk) 06:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Stephan! Cool, die Fraggles waren auch für mich der endgültige Einstieg ins Muppet-Reich. Sie haben mich unglaublich fasziniert und in meinem Verständnis für Geschichtenerzählung, Weltverständnis und insbesondere visuellem Design auch extrem geprägt... und tun es eigentlich heute noch. Wenn Du in Deinen Einstellungen (oben unter "Preferences", falls es bei Dir auch auf Englisch ist) einen Haken bei "Enable e-mail from other users" machst, dann kann ich Dir über den Wiki per E-Mail auf all Deine Fragen antworten. Alternativ kannst Du auch gerne, wenn Du auf meiner Profilseite bist, links über "Latest Activity" auf "E-mail this user" klicken, und mir eine E-Mail schicken, auf die ich dann antworten kann. :) :Oh, und wenn Du hier auf dem Wiki Nachrichten hinterläßt, brauchst Du nur am Ende vier Tilden (~~~~) tippen, und es wird Deine Signatur mit Datumsstempel automatisch hinzugefügt; das macht die Kommunikation hier ein wenig einfacher! Aber wie's aussieht findest Du Dich schon gut zurecht. Und fühl Dich herzlichst eingeladen am Wiki mitzuarbeiten, wenn Du interessantes hinzuzufügen hast, das noch nicht in dieser Enzyklopädie vertreten ist! Willkommen! :) — Julian (talk) 14:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::"Don't ya just wish you you spoke the language sometimes" - Doc :::: --''Nate (talk) 15:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC)'' :::"Woof!" - Sprocket :::: ;) — Julian (talk) 15:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) One-Time Outfit Changes Sorry for the one-time outfit changes on Floyd Pepper Through the Years. - Ianmhaiki -- Fraggle82 (talk) 18:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I have included outfit mentions myself, but only in conjunction with actual puppet design changes. Just try not to go overboard, and watch the episodes and specials that you're writing about, in order to confirm stuff like "Floyd has a much brighter skin color and has a longer and thicker nose"... 'cause it often seems like you're merely going by photos found on the Wiki, and those can be misleading. — Julian (talk) 17:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Awwwwwwww Re the Fraggle stuffed toy pics. That's all I have to say. Awwww. And hey, don't forget to e-mail me about international stuffs I have for you! I had once managed to snag one episode of Dog City (where it amused me to note that several of the voices were either the sons or spouses of Sesamstrasse cast or voices, not surprising since they used the same studio facilities, and that Eberhard Storeck translated though of course since it was done in Hamburg, someone else directed) but it seems to have gone missing somewhere. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hooray! — Julian (talk) 22:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Was ist das? Hey, Julian! Sorry to stick my head in here above Andrew, but I was wondering what the sticker with the big "0" is on the German videos you've been adding. Is it a rating, or a region code, or something else? I thought you guys were Region 2, so I'm pretty sure that's not it. -- Ken (talk) 02:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the "0" is the rating, and unfortunately it is not a sticker. It's a fairly recent change that some concerned parents have forced onto the studios... and it's UG-LY! The more customer-aware companies produce almost identical flip-covers which omit the ratings-blotch on the other side, but (surprise!) Disney doesn't care about an option like that. Understandable somehow: After all, those kids could too easily confuse a "0"-Disney movie with an "18"-Disney movie... :...yeah, right! — Julian (talk) 00:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Why don't they just work something into the packaging? The backs of US DVD's always have the ratings box on the back, along with a line about content. It's become part of the stuff on the back with the language options and copyright information. Your DVD's sound like when the "Parental Advisory-Explicit Lyrics" sticker came out, and it was actually on the cover, but now I think they're on the shrink wrap (I can't remember exactly, since I don't usually buy CD's that would have a warning sticker!). -- Ken (talk) 01:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::We've always had the ratings along with everything else on the back as well. It's just that it's easier for a parent to blame the movie companies' ways of dealing with age-declaration than to take more responsibility yourself when something bad happens. (I'm talking about movies influencing violence, not sexual behavior... we're in Europe, after all!) ;) — Julian (talk) 20:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Send in the Clowns Wow, Julian. I can't decide if Clown Piggy is gorgeous or terrifying, but she is awe-inspiring regardless. Oh, belated thanks for the Cartoon All-Stars link, and send me an e-mail! I still have an assortment of Muppets TV (the whole run or almost, in fact) which at this point I likely won't get around to mining (or not for ages), with a couple exceptions which I might still like to reserve. My friend in Israel has been helping me figure out all those rapidshare megaupload download sideways thingummies, so I might be able to get them to you more easily than burning a disc and mailing to Deutschland! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... I'd say terrifying comes pretty close, but clowns always freaked me out a bit. And I'll get back to you about them French episode download linkymajinks! — Julian (talk) 00:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Die, Muppet Babies! Hi! I love it whenever people can add non-US versions of stuff. Can you tell if the German MB comic books are direct translations of the US ones, or are they original stories? -- Ken (talk) 02:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, they're all direct translations... though I'm missing some of the later issues in my collection, and don't have the English originals. The thicker special issues seem to offer original German stuff in the form of "games and fun" pages in the middle (though I'm just assuming that, based on the crappy artwork). :Also, nice placement of that comma! ;) — Julian (talk) 02:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Toyboxx Hey, I didn't thank you for your help last week when I was planning my trip to Berlin! The link that you gave me for comics stores turned to be incredibly helpful. Thanks to that link, I went to Toyboxx on Nürnberger Straße, which is the #1 best store I have ever been to in my life. They have a ton of old PVCs and toys, including old Heimo and Bully Sesamstrasse toys. I posted some pictures of what I found on my Twitpic account -- that's maybe half of what I got. I went to some other cool places in Berlin, but Toyboxx was the thing that really made the trip exciting and unforgettable. I wouldn't have known about it if you hadn't given me that link, so: Vielen dank! :) -- Danny (talk) 13:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :No problem at all! We've never had as much Muppet stuff on the shelves as you guys, but when I returned to Germany at the end of last year I was shocked at how much the Sesamstraße franchise had vanished from the public eye. I felt like I had to lead you to places that would at least showcase a glimpse of the "glory days," and I'm really glad you found it. :There are lots of really cool comic stores like Toyboxx to be found in the bigger cities across the country, and if you're still planning on visiting other European hot-spots, definitely try hunting them down! :Oh, and I've been meaning to add multiple pack-shots of the J-Strap line to the Wiki, so your find was a good reminder. Lastly, on behalf of my fellow countrymen, I'd like to issue an apology for that naaasty Krümelmonster. Oh boy!!! :) — Julian (talk) 14:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I know! Just horrifying. Yeah, I was really surprised to see how little Sesamstrasse stuff there was, since it seems like there was a big supply of CDs, DVDs and books up until about 2007. I found the Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume books, and the Pixi-Books, and... that's it. It looks like the big burst of publicity that we got last year for the 40th Anniversary didn't make it across to the European countries... Maybe it'll come back when Sesamstrasse hits 40 in 2013? -- Danny (talk) 16:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I noticed a fair amount of publicity to tie in with Sesame Street's anniversary both on the radio, and on TV, but as far as merchandise goes, the German branch of the brand seems about dead. Just the other day I was talking to a couple of young mothers who complained about the sad "fact" that Sesamstraße wasn't in production anymore. They seemed so happy when I corrected their claim. Ever since the traditional 6 PM time slot had been taken away from the show and changed to some unholy time slot in the wee morn' hours, awareness of the show's mere existence has gone down quite noticeably. Yeah, my hopes are high for 2013. — Julian (talk) 19:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Check Eins Was it this you were thinking of the other day Henrik (talk) 17:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad you recorded it! I caught the tail end of it on camera, but since I couldn't grab a better device in time, the quality's horrific. The orange fame is angled differently, but other than that, I'm pretty sure that that's the one. — Julian (talk) 20:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ''Muppets TV'' I love that you started an article for the first episode of Muppets TV! I stumbled on a bunch of clips last night, and was loving watching them, even if my French is very very very rusty and I could only make out a little of what was going on. It was such a bizarre series I just kept watching going, "HOLY COW!" Do you speak French at all? -- Nate (talk) 16:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that show is a weird experience to say the least. I took seven years of French in school, so I *should* know it, but I don't. My French is way below very very very rusty. I was even gonna say that my French is even dirtier than rust, but somehow that didn't sound right at all. But there you might have the reason for why my French suffered so much: the heavy focus was always on English. :) :Thanks, by the way, for cleaning up my talk page... but... did you just delete everything that was on there? I can't find where everything ended up. :O — Julian (talk) 21:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Nate, I went ahead and created an archive for myself. I just hope that you hadn't already done so (under a different name maybe?) and I just couldn't find it. Let me know! — Julian (talk) 22:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I did create one, but when I went looking I realized that the category tag wasn't complete, so it wasn't showing up. I'm so sorry about that. I should have left word. I went ahead and put a delte request on the duplicate page and one of the admins will take care of that. :) -- Nate (talk) 22:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Street in Germany Hi, Julian! I was surprised to see you adding stuff about the new Sesame Street episodes. Are you able to watch the show in Germany? What channel is it on? -- Ken (talk) 02:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, we don't get it here. I'm sometimes watching it "over the phone" though... :) — Julian (talk) 02:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's too bad. I was wondering if Germany had a "PBS Germany" channel, like we have BBC America, where they show British stuff. I also wondered if Germany thought that the US Sesame would unfairly compete with Sesamstrasse. Some PBS stations in Spanish-speaking markets show Plaza Sesamo, even though the Spanish stations do, too! -- Ken (talk) 06:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Julian's talk archive *Julian's User Talk Archive 01 (2006-01-31 - 2010-01-10)